Wireless networks, such as cellular telecommunications networks, may provide connectivity to user devices, such as cellular telephones, in order to enable the user devices to place calls. As wireless technology evolves, different types of wireless networks may be available to user devices to place calls. For example, user devices may be able to access Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (“CDMA”) 1× networks, Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) networks, “Wi-Fi” networks, and/or other types of networks. In some situations, a particular user device may be in range of multiple different types of networks during an active call, and a handover of the call from one network to another may be desirable.